I will always love you
by Galeros
Summary: Alex and Luna adjust to everyday life after the defeat of Ghaleon.


Hello al, this is my first fanfic ever. So please be nice (Or flame me to a crisp). Well I have decided to write a rather WAFFY( Warm and Fuzzy Feeling) fanfic for my first try at this thing known as writing. If it sucks, please let me know. This is going to take place in the game Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete. So I hope all you Lunar fans like it. Italics denote thought.

I will always love you

It was just a month after the five (Six if you count Nall) Heroes had defeated the evil Sorcerer Ghaleon and restored peace to the land once more. In a small village known as Burg, a young warrior was taking a well earned rest however…

"GET UP YOU SLEEPYHEAD"

"Gahhhhh, Luna don't do that to me while I am taking a nap" Said Alex

"Well, it is not my fault you sleep the day way. I wanted to go to the pond so we could practice more for the Goddess festival that is coming up soon. But if you want to sleep all day then that is fine with me. You can just clean all the clothes while I am gone." Luna said with an oddly regal tone.

Alex smiled and could not help but laugh. Soon he began laughing, which was quite an odd sight for the normally very quiet young man.

"What is so funny?" Luna said, but her voice was much softer this time.

"You have been hanging around Jessica waaaay to much that is all" Alex said.

Luna blushed and realized she HAD been spending a lot of time with the voracious young woman. This was probably where she had picked up that tone of voice.

"Well, are we going to go and practice or not?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I guess we should go now. It is getting late" Alex said in his usual soft voice.

"We could have gotten started earlier if you had not slept all day" Luna said again, although this time with a playful smile on her face.

She then ran out the door of their house and yelled "Last one there has to clean the dishes tonight."

Alex merely smiled and chased after her.

They soon arrived at the pond where they so often practiced. Today they would be practicing the song that they would perform at the Goddess festival. The combination of Luna's voice and Alex's ocarina was amazing. Had there been any observers they would not have been able to leave until the song was finished.

After they were both done practicing it was early evening ad all the stars were out.

"It's beautiful" Luna commented as she looked upwards towards the skies.

"Yes, it is" Alex said

"But we had better get back home, your parents will probably still worry about us." Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah, we better" Alex said.

They both quietly walked home reminiscing on the past peaceful month. Everything had seemed perfect. Ghaleon had been defeated, and his assistant Taben had retreated back into his lair in Ruid. Neither Alex nor Luna could truly believe that peace had returned to the world. However, when they looked upon the beautiful starlit sky, they knew that all was right with the world.

They soon arrived at Alex's parent's house. Sure enough as soon as they walked in., Alex's mother ran towards the door and hugged Alex.

"Oh, where have you been? You could have been hurt!"

"Honey, you know Alex and Luna can take care of themselves by now. I mean he was once a Dragon master" said Alex's father with a grin on his face.

"Oh, I know…Oh dear I forgot about our dinner. Could you check on it please dear?"

Alex's father went over to their old stove which they used burning wood to cook food with.

"The food is fine; in fact I think this meat is ready."

"Oh good, then shall we all sit down to dinner." Alex's mother said

As if on cue both Alex and Luna's stomach's rumbled.

"Well, I can see you tow are hungry. Go and sit down. Well, what are you waiting for SIT!"

Alex and Luna hastily went over and sat down at their spots at the table. They had always sat next to each other since they were little, and tonight was no exception. They soon began eating, but soon Luna noticed an absence at the table.

"Where is Nall?" She asked

"He went over to Meribia to visit Kyle and Jessica" Said Alex.

"Oh, I am sure he is having a lot of fun. I hope he does not cause TOO much trouble for Kyle and Jessica" Luna said.

They ate their dinner, all the while talking of the events in the village, about how quiet it was without Nall, and other general inanities. When they were finished, Alex's mother took up all the dishes and took them to a washing tub to wash them in. Luna departed after she ate, claiming she was tired. Alex found this a bit strange but just shrugged it off.

"I will help you wash them if you want" said Alex

"No than you, I will do these on my own Alex, why don't you go and spend some more time with Luna. I can tell you two are very close." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Alex blushed profusely and exclaimed "Hey, don't think of it that way, we are just good friends."

"What ever you say" said his mother with that smile still on her face.

"_She is certainly in a strange mood tonight, but I guess spending some more time with Luna couldn't hurt, well unless I maker her angry form some reason."_ thought Alex.

He went upstairs and to Luna's room, he knocked on the door, and was surprised to hear the sound of whimpering coming from inside the room. Worried, he opened the door and found Luna lying in bed, her window open and the light from the Blue Star covering her body. It made her hair shine a brilliant bright blue.

"Luna…." Alex trailed off.

Luna rose up her head to see Alex; she then immediately put her head back down into her pillows and continued crying.

"What is the matter Luna" Alex said with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing….." Luna barely managed to get out, her voice sounding choked.

"Please tell me what is wrong Luna, I know that it is not nothing." Alex said with even more concern in his voice than the last time he had spoken.

Luna did not reply.

Alex walked over to her bed and sat down, blushing some as he sat down. He had actually sat on this bed many times before when he was younger, but now that he was a teenager his body had a tendency to do certain things when he was this close to a beautiful female.

Luna once again looked up and saw Alex looking down at her with concern. She then sat up and embraced him in a rather tight hug and continued crying.

"Luna, what is the matter, the world is at peace, you should have nothing to worry about." Alex said.

"Oh Alex it's horrible, I went to sleep and had a terrible nightmare that I was still trapped in the goddesses body. It was dark and I could see myself doing horrible things like hurting the members of Tempus's tribe." Said Luna, her voice still choked.

"Luna, that is all past now, you are no longer in the goddess's body and Tempus's tribe is fine, all the people who fell sick with the disease are fine now." Alex said

"I know, but I still feel horrible. I know this may sound ungrateful, but why did Ghaleon have to die? I am sure there was some other way, he was just misguided. If only he could have just gotten rid of the enchantment on me, I would have forgiven him." Luna said, sounding very distraught.

"Luna, I did NOT like having to kill Ghaleon either, I do not think there was another way, he chose his path and followed it to the end. Despite his actions I am sure his soul is somewhere safe now." Alex said empathetically

Luna stopped crying and a weak smile formed on her face.

"Well, I guess you are right. I do not know what happens to us after we die, but I hope he is somewhere safe." Luna said.

Alex smiled and hugged Luna, and she returned it.

"Alex will you please sleep with me tonight?"

Alex's entire face suddenly went red at that statement. Luna smiled and took another one of her pillows and hit him on that head with it.

"Not THAT way you pervert, I just want you to lie down with me and just sleep. I think it will keep the nightmares away" She said with a smile on her face.

Alex's face returned to normal and he smiled back at Luna.

"Well, alright I guess I can do that."

"Good" said Luna.

She then hugged him once again and they lied down together still hugging each other even when they were lying down.

"Now don't get any ideas" said Luna with a wink.

"Uhhhhh..Ummmmm don't worry I wont" said Alex, once again blushing.

"Alex, I will always love you" said Luna.

"I will always love you too Luna" said Alex.

Luna then snuggled up against Alex and closed her eyes. Alex smiled and closed his eyes as well, knowing that all was right with the world.

Author's Notes" So, what did you think? I know I used said way too much, and I will try to improve on that in the future. This is my first Lunar fanfic, so that is why it is not that great.


End file.
